It's 1975 Baby
by XdearestX
Summary: Bit Cloud thought his life was going perfectly--and then he hit a skunk. Suddenly he finds himself in a word very much unlike his own. Will he ever find his way home? And what ever happened to the Liger Zero? R & R Romance: B/L a lil bit, and V/F
1. The Beginning

~*~*~  
  
The wind moved endlessly against the little scrubs, riffling their small green leaves and then sending them into the seemingly steady flow of the sparkling blue ocean. No clouds in the sky, it was the all around perfect day at the beach. For two months already the weather was like this, happy and carefree, but after a while happy and carefree got annoying. The lazy days of summer showed no signs of stopping.  
  
They had won the Royal Cup and by doing so joined the elite S Class, which in itself was a great achievement from a once losing team. The past couple months had been quite a roller coaster ride for Bit Cloud, thinking it over he realized they were a blur to him. Some of the best months of his life. No, not some the best months of his life. But, all the elite teams in S Class were too full of themselves to even bother fighting against the newest team to join their mist. No wonder people said that S Class was a hard class to get into! all the teams there were total snobs! Making the cut was a piece of cake but now joining the social elite that was another story.  
  
Still well into his paid, I repeat paid vacation, Bit was enjoying himself. The beach was everything he had heard it would be. Lucky him, he found a deserted beach with nothing but the wind and surf about a 100 miles from New Helic City. The fast paced world of zoid fighting was taking a little break from Bit, which was a good thing and a bad thing. Now that he thought of it, he left the Liger Zero, his faithful zoid partner, back with Doc! ACK! Smooth move on his part, he thought bitterly. And to think, all these weeks he had had a nagging feeling that something was missing well DUH it was the Liger Zero. How could he have forgotten? Blonde Bit! Very blonde Bit!  
  
"Oh man.the Liger's gonna be pissed.." Bit muttered to himself as he watched a pair of seagulls dance in midair.  
  
He rolled on his back, the warm sand caressing him, and sighed. What he wouldn't do for some company. He bet that if he had acted against his hair color he probably wouldn't be so lonely. Oh well, come August 21st he was going to be reunited with his teammates.  
  
"Dad! Wait stop the car! I found him! He's over here."  
  
Bit vaguely heard a car come to a screeching halt and the sound of at least a couple running feet on the dirt road a couple feet away from him. Ah, probably some traveling family looking for their dog that had magically disappeared from their seaside cottage. Hey, it happened before! It's possible.  
  
He sat up and glanced around to anything fuzzy that moved. Deciding the dog must have run off, Bit fell back down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?" a very familiar male voice asked in annoyance.  
  
"Yes! I'm positive! It has to be him, who else would go off and be a beach bum?!" the female voice snapped back.  
  
//Hmm, Bit thought, I never knew dogs could be beach bums.// The waves of the ocean tickled his toes, and ah what a wonder day for surfing. He felt himself slowly drift off into the depths of sleep.  
  
The footsteps stopped before him; even though he was dozing he could still hear what was happening in his surroundings. Bit heard a man clear his throat.  
  
"I didn't see your dog, people," he said firmly, eyes still closed.  
  
"Dog?" the female voice asked in a high whisper.  
  
"Bit."  
  
"Hmm?" Bit opened one emerald green eye and to his total surprise, he saw Brad, Leena and Doc looming over him.  
  
Bit opened his other eye and jumped onto his feet, he made no effort to hide his surprise. Brad and Doc looked the same; only Doc was in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue and orange Hawaiian print shirt. But it was Leena that shocked him the most; her usually short-layered purple hair was now to her chest in a beautiful cascade of purple. Damn, her hair could grow all right. He had to admit she looked much hotter then she did before!  
  
"L-L-eena?" he gawked at her.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, her hair fell gracefully against her cheek. "Yes Bit, it's me. God, I think all those UV rays messed up your brain."  
  
What he wanted more than anything was to reach out and touch that beautiful purple cascade. He shook his head as though coming out of a trance. This was Leena here, the same Leena he stole food from and got into fights with on an hourly basis, he shouldn't think she looks hott! Hot with 2 T's! So before he thought she was hot with 1 T but now, damn, she was some eye candy. It was amazing to think some one as good looking as her was still single, he hoped.  
  
"Good God Leena!" Bit exclaimed, still unable to take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Bit, are you alright? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Doc chirped happily.  
  
Bit glanced at him, finally free from whatever spell Leena had cast on him. "Really? How come? It isn't August 21st, right?"  
  
Leena arched a purple eyebrow and snorted. "August 21st? Bit, are you insane? Why the hell would we go looking for you if you were late? All the more Bit free time for me."  
  
"Leena, drop it. No it's not August 21st, Bit, it's the 19th of July. And do you know what today is?" Doc asked cheerfully.  
  
"Na uh." Bit shook his head.  
  
"Today is the day of the annual S Class barbeque party!"  
  
Leena nodded enthusiastically, her hips gingerly touching the sides of her fathers. Bit glanced at Brad, who had his arms folded across his chest and nodded as well.  
  
"And that's why you guys came here and tricked me into thinking you lost your nonexistent dog?"  
  
"What? We never tricked you into anything, knucklehead, we only frickin' came here to take you with us, ya beach bum!"  
  
Bit wrinkled his nose. "I find that offensive, who says I've been a beach bum anyways?"  
  
"Naomi," it was not Leena who replied but Brad. "She saw you here a month ago when she was going to New Helic City to take care of her mother."  
  
Bit grunted and quickly turned a heel and headed towards his van, he had dubbed as a living quarters for the past week. If only they knew what kind of vacation he was having they would stop calling him a beach bum! It wasn't his fault it was the middle of summer and the ocean had been calling him, honest it wasn't. Going to the S class barbeque was going to be fun, he wondered if any hot chicks were gonna be there. Hopefully there would be, that way he wouldn't have to gawk at Leena all the time.  
  
He slid the rustic side door open and peered inside; in the back there was a photon that dubbed as both a bed and a couch, a small TV, a fuzzy white shag rug. All and all his van was pretty nice, if Bit did say so himself.  
  
"So this is the place, eh?" Leena leaned against Bit's side and gazed inside of the van. "Um, nice."  
  
"Am I still a beach bum?" Bit asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Leena turned to him, her violet eyes met with his. "Yeah."  
  
~&~$~@~!~%~  
  
Thirty minutes later, Bit was busy stuffing his face with all sorts of barbequed goodies. The party was in a very fancy neighbor in New Helic City. The people of S Class mostly kept to themselves, in their little simple-minded groups. Hard to believe such uppity people were zoid pilots. There were beautiful women dressed in clad swimsuits played all sorts of water games in the playboy mansion sized pool.  
  
Leena was sitting on a bench by the pool, watching everyone with annoyance. She frowned, this party wasn't all it was cut out to be not even half of this women were in S Class! They were here because some old geezer invited them. She definitely was not enjoying herself. Why did she ever leave that fancy hotel with the waiter who had the cute butt for this?  
  
Just then a wave of water crashed onto her followed the sound of muffled laughs, Leena narrowed her eyes and looked up at the pool where three women looked mortified while a tall blonde one in front of them looked pissed off. Leena struggled to keep her temper in check, breathing deeply only it only succeeded in making her even more pissed off. Her cute black and purple bikini was soaking wet, her hair she spent two hours on was soaking wet. Plus she was not one happy camper to even begin with.  
  
"Oops," said the blonde, placing her hand over her mouth. Her face may have looked innocent but her jade colored eyes told a different story.  
  
"Watch it," Leena growled, glaring daggers at all four of them.  
  
The blonde placed a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear and smirked. "What are you gonna do? Seek your big bad daddy on us?"  
  
Leena glanced over where the blonde was looking and saw her father, he was talking excitedly about how the Blitz team won the royal cup waving his arms up and down and making weird zoid noises for emphasis. Leena mentally sighed.  
  
"No," she replied coldly. "I'll do much more than just that. I'll pull out all of that pretty hair of yours until you're an ugly bald."  
  
Instead of the reaction she had expected, the blonde got out of the pool wearing a smirk. Leena watched as she approached her, her blue eyes threatening to do something.  
  
Bit, who had been watching all of this, decided this was his queue to get Leena out of a sticky situation. That blonde's name was Jade Daingerfield, caption of the J team, one of the first teams to join S Class in the past five years. The J Team was known for their cunning tactics and for Jade's ruthless pursuit of a certain target. And unfortunately she had made Leena her target, and Bit was willing to bet anything that Leena had no idea who she was.  
  
Bit walked over to the would be disaster scene and right in between the two.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Leena was hissing.  
  
"Yeah, you better being watching yourself little missy because this is my turf not yours," Jade Daingerfield said with an acid stare.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies! Please, let's not fight people!" Bit said cheerfully.  
  
Leena pouched him on the side of his arm. "Bit?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bit smiled ruefully at her and whispered in her ear, "You don't want to get into a fight with her. She's bad news."  
  
"I don't huh?! Who says I don't, Bit?! Huh? Who died and made you my boss?!"  
  
"Hey, well excuse me for winning the Royal Cup for you! You know, now that I think of it, I should have just let Vega win. I'm sure the Back draft would do well in S Class don't you? I think I'm going to get in touch with them now."  
  
Leena gasped in pure horror. "You wouldn't? Bit Cloud, you wouldn't! This is everything all of us have ever dreamed of."  
  
Bit turned to Jade, who still wore a victorious smirk, and sighed helplessly. For once in his life, he had outsmarted Leena! Wohoo! Celebration time! He fought the urge to grin, knowing that Leena would beat the living day lights out of him.  
  
"You don't think I would? C'mon Leena, you should know me better than that," he said gently.  
  
"Well, well, how sweet. You know," Jade said to Leena. "He's cute, if you don't want him I'll take him. No questions asked."  
  
Leena gaped at her as a look of disgust fell over her face. "What?! Cute? You think this little blonde dummy is cute?!"  
  
Bit finally gave in and grinned, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Yeah Leena, you heard what she said. She said I was cute!" he held his head up high.  
  
Having someone like Jade say that you were cute was quite an achievement indeed, S Class was finally becoming all it was supposed to be. Bit glanced at Jade; she was a little bit taller than he was, not mention she had really long legs. She was dressed in a gold bathing suit that went into a circle on her stomach.  
  
He hoped that he had diverted Jade's attention from Leena to himself, that'd way Leena couldn't be harmed. Why he cared, was a mystery all in it's own. Maybe, he was just doing this because of all the energy he had, yeah that's it.  
  
Leena arched a purple eyebrow; her expression hadn't softened in the least. "Whatever, you know what? You can have him, the more Bit free time I have the happier I will be. Now if you two will excuse me I have to save Dad from any more embarrassing situations."  
  
With that, Leena stuck her nose in the air and walked over to a circle of people whom were all watching Doc tell the story of how the Liger Zero beat the Bausch Fury. Bit shook his head as he watched her go. If it was one thing Leena knew how to do, it was making an exit.  
  
"So, you're from the Blitz Team?" Jade asked, sitting down the now empty bench.  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
Bit glanced around for some where for him to sit, finding none he sat down at the foot of the bench.  
  
"Fascinating, what zoid do you pilot?"  
  
"The Liger Zero, of course," Bit replied proudly.  
  
Jade giggled. "So you're the break through member of the Blitz team? I've heard so many people sing your praises. Yours and yours alone," she added.  
  
Bit couldn't help but grin. He had heard some of the talk circulating about him in the world of zoid fighting, and all and all it was enough to boost his ego ten times then what it already was but he knew that the other people on his team were great pilots too.  
  
"Gee, thankz," he placed his hand behind his head and laughed. "I guess I'm an okay pilot."  
  
"An okay pilot?!" Jade blurted out, incredulous. "If what I hear about you is true, you pilot an ultimate X! Not to mention your zoid has an organiod system, right? It takes real talent to handle that kind of power."  
  
The heat in his cheeks grew. "Well, I heard a rumor myself that the Liger is an ultimate X..and Doc's always telling me it is so I guess it is. I don't know. What do you mean by an organiod system? Can't everyone be a equal partner with their zoids?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean by equal partners, but me and my Blade Liger are great together. You know, Bit Cloud was it? You and I should go at it one and one, what do you say?" Jade leaned close to his face and rubbed her hand on her silky neck.  
  
Bit was speechless; all sorts of different thoughts running through his head. His first battle in S Class! Ha, wait until Leena got wind of that.  
  
"Sure!" Bit said excitedly, getting the same sensation as he always did when he found out he was going into a battle. He was thrilled. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Excellent!" Jade clasped her hands together.  
  
~#~&~@~&~$~  
  
For three glorious hours, Bit was 'tight' with the beautiful Jade Daingerfield. And for three glorious hours, he had seen how many different death glares Leena could shoot at him. All and All his day was something else. But the weirdest was only yet to come.  
  
Bit shook his bangs out of his eyes as he drove down the highway in Doc's fancy red convertible, his blonde unruly hair flying in the wind. Wait until he told Jamie and everyone else that he had a battle with Jade Daingerfield, they were all gonna be so jealous.he hoped.  
  
The first official battle in S Class was finally on it's way, only it wasn't a battle that involved the rest of Blitz team but he could change that. Beating the J Team would be quite an achievement indeed. And maybe after the battle.he could ask Jade if she'd like to go..  
  
"What the?"  
  
A big black and white four-legged creature with a long bushy tail trotted across the high way, right in front of the convertible. It titled it's little head at the on coming car, it's black beady eyes widened..  
  
Bit struggled franticly to step on the brakes but the car wouldn't stop, it was almost as if it was locked on target and refused to let go.  
  
"When was the last time Doc got the brakes checked?!" Bit said aloud, his mind awhirl.  
  
To his right was the ocean all that was separating him from the mighty blue ocean was a thin silver rail. To his left was a mountainside, and in front of him a big bad skunk.  
  
It made a shrill sound as the car collided with it sending it flying over the rail, it's enlarged toe claws clung desperately to the front of the small convertible, taking it down with it. Bit felt as though he was running laps around the world without any breaks, a horrible stench blinding his senses. His mind was spinning endlessly before Bit fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey, what do you guys think of my latest ficcie? I know I said there would be Van and everyone in it, but that's coming up in the next chapter. K? Anyhoo, no sweat all you people who read my other fic 'I'm With You' I'm still working on it. It's just that this story is such a great idea and I had to get it out my system so I can complete I'm With You. Now.Read and Review like the good citizens I know you all are.  
  
PEACE OUT  
  
~*MiChElLe*~ 


	2. The Ancient Text and the Beautiful Fiona

~*~*~*~  
  
Bit came to in a world full of strange and confusing sounds. His head felt like it had been put through the blender for a couple hours and placed in the freezer then back into the blender. He strained to open his eyes but the sun blinded him, he lifted his head up and fell back again. Voices sounded from somewhere around him.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Hn, beats me."  
  
"Gee, do you think we should do something, Raven? I mean, we can't get leave him here and we definitely can't continue with the battle even if he is dead."  
  
If he didn't know any better, Bit could have sworn he heard a zoid growl. It didn't sound like any zoid he had ever heard before. Mustering all of his strength he sat up, getting a major head rush. To his right was big red zoid he had never seen before, it looked like a Genosaurer only much bigger. To his left, a blue Blade Liger.  
  
Bit vaguely heard someone gasp.  
  
"Oh My God! My God! He-he's alive!!" the Blade Liger leaned cautiously towards Bit.  
  
"Oh shut up Van, no one could have survived a fall like that. I mean, for God's sake he fell from the friggin sky! No one could have.." The red zoid took a step back.  
  
The Blade Liger glanced up at the zoid and laughed. "I told you so! I told you so, Raven! Ah ha!"  
  
"That's impossible.it has to be! What are you pulling Van? Your delusion is spreading to me."  
  
"That's because it's not it a delusion dumb ass, hey you kid. Are you okay? Hop in!"  
  
The canopy of the Blade Liger opened up revealing a boy who looked no older than 18 with jet black hair that was spiked in the front and had a ponytail in the back. He smiled a concerned sort of smile that did nothing to mask the confusion in his gray eyes.  
  
"Thanks man, I seem to have lost my way." Bit placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.  
  
He jumped in the back seat and the canopy closed with a low buzz. What the heck was going? He wondered, something told him that he definitely was not planet Zi anymore. That's for sure.  
  
"What's your name, kid?"  
  
Bit looked up as he realized the pilot was talking to him. "Bit. Bit Cloud."  
  
"The name's Van Flyheight," Van said with a wave of his hand. "And that guy over there," he indicated to the red zoid. "His name is Raven."  
  
"Er. okay. What kind of zoid is that? I've never seen one like that before, the closest thing I've seen is a Genosaurer," Bit said uncomfortably.  
  
That name, Van Flyheight, sounded so familiar he couldn't put his finger on it. The name sounded like something straight out the history book, if only Bit had paid more attention to his grandma when she was teaching him then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
"Oh that's because the Genobreaker is the evolved form of the Genosaurer, both zoids are incredibly rare and there are few around. Raven got lucky enough that Prozen made that zoid for him," Van said dully, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Prozen, yet another name that rung the bell. Damn, Bit wished he could just remember why did all these names sound familiar.  
  
Van wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, what is that smell? It smells like Thomas' cooking only a hundred times worse."  
  
He turned around, sniffing, and to his horror the smell was coming from the stranger named Bit Cloud. Van coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his hand.  
  
Bit frowned and sniffed his sleeve, which sent him into a coughing fit. "It's me! Ah! I think it's because I ran over a skunk."  
  
"A skunk? What is this madness?"  
  
The Genobreaker let out a booming roar to get everyone's attention that shook the Blade Liger. With a loud 'beep' a com link appeared in the cockpit with the image of boy about the same age as Van who was unlike him in every aspect. He had shaggy shoulder length raven colored hair, incredibly pale skin and dark purple eyes that burned with hate.  
  
"Van," the boy said narrowing his purple eyes. "I'm losing my patience with you. This battle would have finished with a long time ago and I could have been on my merry way, but no. This little pest had to choose now to fall from the sky! Delaying everything and you want to delay them even more? Shame on you, Van."  
  
Van growled. "I don't get what your problem is! We'd still be here no matter what happened, because I'm not going to let you win. You're not going to kill anymore, not if I have anything to say about this. I thought you changed, Raven what happened? I thought you stopped your mass massacre when the Deathstinger appeared. And Hitlz decided he was too good to need you.  
  
To be honest, I don't really want to fight you. I didn't come here looking for a fight. I came here for find whatever is left of my friend. This has nothing to do with you! Listen, Moonbay and the others are going to be here any second now. You can still get away and escape detection if you leave now."  
  
Bit blinked, what were they talking about? All of these names kept ringing the bell and quite frankly the bell got tried after a while. Why did Van want that Raven person to leave, Bit had thought they were friends from the way they were talking but obviously not anymore. Talk about your love/hate relationships. He decided not say a word and just continue to watch the show, maybe if he heard enough he'd finally remember where he had heard all these names.  
  
"Ha ha ha no. What kind of fool do you take me for, Van? Your stupid little friend isn't alive! Not after that missile that rid Zi of the likes of Hiltz and his ridiculous excuse for a zoid. He's dead and gone, thank goodness. If you ask me I think he ruined your and Irwin's little attack group. Plus a Dibison is quite easy to destroy mind you, it's all fire power only people who rely solely on arms pilot a weak miserable little zoid like that!" Raven replied with a smirk.  
  
Bit thought vaguely of Leena and the Dibson she had when they had first met and she had relied solely on its incredible firepower.  
  
"Shut up. Shut up," Van said, his voice trembling with rage. "Thomas is alive, I don't care what you say. He's alive dammit, he's alive. And when we find I'm going to ring his little neck for all the hell he's put us through. So he's annoying, I admit he is very irritating, but it's so quiet without him. Even if he has a crush on my girlfriend. But I don't care! As long as he doesn't make a move on her, I'm happy. I don't understand how you can just stay smug when you know Hitlz is dead."  
  
"Are you suggesting that he was my friend? Hitlz? My friend? How many pounds of crack did you smoke this morning, Van? Honestly, the day that red haired pain in the ass would be considered to be close to me would be the day that Shadow talks!" he glanced down at the zoid controls muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'shut up Shadow'.  
  
Van, who took no notice of this, said, "No. I was suggesting that maybe since you and Hitlz had contact and he was your boss you would have at least cared! You cared about Reese, you nursed her back to health after what Hitlz did to her.wait a second! I get it!"  
  
Raven arched a dark eyebrow, the flame in his eyes vanished. "What ARE you talking about." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"I get why you don't like Hitlz!"  
  
"Um right. Whatever."  
  
"You don't like Hitlz because he tried to kill Reese! And you're obviously close to her, am I right? Score one for Van! WOHOO!" Van did a little victory dance as the Blade Liger nodded its great head in agreement.  
  
Bit just stared at the com link, now he was sure he didn't want to know what was going on. Things had just taken a turn for the freaky deky weird. He watched as Raven's face contorted into a mixture of anger and shock.  
  
Raven opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out and closed it again, he did this several times. He was completely speechless; the words just seemed to slip from his head.  
  
"NO!!! EW NO!!!" Raven burst out. "EW!! THAT'S GROSS! ME AND REESE?!?!?! I THINK I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"What's so bad about Reese? She's um, okay I guess."  
  
"VAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING? THIS IS REESE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE, NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S SOOOO GROSS! SHE'S GIVES ME THE CREEPS! SHE READS MINDS, DISAPPEARS AND REAPEARS AT WILL. IT'S UNNATURAL. She's not safe. Plus I don't like her! NEVER have never will. It was all that dumb dinosaur's idea!" Raven folded his arms indignantly across his chest.  
  
*&*%&%*&*#((  
  
"Come on, I'm fine really I am. Just give me the directions to the cafeteria and I'll be perfect," Bit said, gently massaging his growling stomach .  
  
"Oh I don't know Bit, from what I heard you fell out of the sky and landed on the hard ground. You're bound to have some injuries. And then you can go to the cafeteria," said a tan skinned woman with long black hair and black eyes. Her name was Moonbay.  
  
During the um, interesting battle between Van and Raven, a Lightening Saix leading a small Republican army with a Gustav out in back. Raven in his Genobreaker took only seconds to annihilate the army leaving only the Blade Liger, Lightening Saix and the Gustav. Bit knew that if he were back home he would have never seen such skilled zoid warriors before; the Backdraft Group couldn't do anything that could even come close to what Raven did. After the stand off between Van and Raven, (the blade liger's tail was destroyed and the Genobreaker's arm was sliced off) it became very clear their strength was almost equal, with Raven having the upper hand. But then just as Raven destroyed the Lightening Saix and was just about to finish off the Blade Liger, he stopped and then ran away. He just suddenly decided to leave.  
  
"Ugh, what on Zi is that smell? It smells like Thomas' cooking only a hundred times worse!" Moonbay exclaimed, clamping her hand over her nose.  
  
Bit couldn't help but blush, if only Moonbay knew it was him... "Yeah. Um so, I think I'll listen to you where's the Hospital Wing around here?"  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Moonbay led him down the hall on his right, past a series of unmarked doors. I wonder how people find their way around this place, Bit thought. He knew this place was a military base somewhere in the Republic, only he didn't know where in the Republic though. Maybe he could steal a look at a map and see how far away he was from New Helic City, Doc and the others couldn't have gotten all the back to the Blitz Team base by now.he hoped.  
  
Minutes later Moonbay kicked open a steel door that read in big bold letters "HOSPITAL WING: DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU REALLY HAVE TO".  
  
"Hmm, friendly crowd you got here."Bit muttered quickly.  
  
"Yo Doc!" Moonbay called out, pulling a chair and sitting on it with the back in front of her. "You got a patient."  
  
"Moonbay? Zat you? Are you my patient?"  
  
From behind closed curtains came a rather plumb woman with red unruly hair and bright purple eyes. She looked to be in her early thirties and just from the look of her Bit wanted to open that door and run like the wind as far from her as possible. He noticed she had a French accent.  
  
"Zis Thomaz back from ze battle? I zhink I'z zmell his a cooking."  
  
Bit smacked his forehead and ran his hand down his face.  
  
Moonbay leaned over to Bit and said, "That's Madame Prombley, the best doctor any one could ask for. She's from Urgaria, you know the French colony up north? So her English isn't all that great."  
  
Bit nodded and watched unhappily as Madame Prombley approach them with a warm smile.  
  
"Easy Doc, I ain't your patient," she jerked her thumb at Bit. "He is. His name is Bit Cloud, Van found him when he was fighting with Raven this morning. Says he fell out of the sky."  
  
"Ze sky? How very interezting, you fell from ze sky?" Madame Prombley asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah, I guesso. I don't remember tho-"  
  
Before Bit had a chance to finish his sentence, Madame Prombley grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the curtains and placed him flat on the cold sterile bed. She began to check his vitals with stuff he had never seen before. She ripped his white button up shirt open and pulled out a stethoscope and began checking his heart.  
  
"Ow!" Bit cried out suddenly, just as the cold stethoscope slid across one of his ribs.  
  
"Ah, youz broken three of ze ribs," Madame Prombley said in a less than comforting tone.  
  
Bit lifted his head to inspect the damage; the two top ribs and one below them were indeed broken, they were a lovely black and purple color and hurt like hell. He bet he broken broke them when Madame Prombley, the giant, slammed him on the cold steel table. Or why didn't he notice sooner? Bit was beginning to think he was losing his mind.  
  
Moonbay, apparently must have heard Bit's shouts, opened the curtains. She wore an expression of concern.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quickly, her eyes darting from Bit to the Madame Prombley the big boned and big belled. Then they fell upon Bit's well- muscled chest and the lovely shades of purple on it.  
  
"He haz ze three broken ze the ribs," Madame Prombley explained in annoyance.  
  
"Do you mind?" Bit squeaked out.  
  
One of Madame Prombley's beefy hands was on two of his broken ribs and it hurt even more than hell and a another hell combined. She murmured a quick apology in rapid French and removed her hand. Bit let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"I must get ze bandage to fix ze bones and special recipe, 'cuse me."  
  
A loud buzz told them that Madame Prombley had gone into the back room with all the medicine and stuff.  
  
"Bit! You numbskull!" Moonbay slapped him across the face angrily.  
  
Bit's cheek tingled and he couldn't believe what had just happened . "What was that for?"  
  
"For not telling me you were in pain!" she raised her hand for another strike but just then the main door in the Hospital Wing opened revealing Van and a girl with long blonde hair and sunset eyes.  
  
"Van!" Bit jumped and hid behind Van. "She's gone crazy!"  
  
Van tried to get Bit where he could see him but he refused to let go of his back.  
  
"Bit, what's your problem? That's just Moonbay, you know that."  
  
"She attacked me! I got the scars to prove it!"  
  
No matter how many turns Van did, he couldn't shake Bit, he followed him like his shadow and then some. Man, now he knew how it felt to have a little brother. Bit acted just like him, only since he was blonde in the hair, he was blonde at heart.  
  
The blonde girl giggled and watched them with amusement. "Is that true Moonbay?"  
  
Moonbay shifted her weight uncomfortably and suddenly found it amusing to stare at her feet. Well, she didn't really attack him, just kinda brought him back into reality..er, gave him something else to focus on before Madame Prombley put all of her weight on his broken ribs. Yeah, that's it.  
  
"No! Of course not.I just, uh, did him a favor!"  
  
Bit stuck his head up over Van's shoulder. "Liar!"  
  
Van tried to grab Bit's head but missed, the kid was too quick. He sighed; there was no use trying to fight it, Bit was just going to continue to cower behind him no matter he did. No certain degree of fame could save him now.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Hmm?" Van blinked and looked around.  
  
"Stop that! Don't move! Who's the blonde?" Bit asked in a high whisper.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Bit this is Fiona. Vice versa.  
  
Fiona smiled warmly at him and man did she have a pretty smile. "How do you do?"  
  
"I'm fine, except I got three broken ribs and I'm lost!" he replied brightly, grinning at her.  
  
This Fiona was kinda cute, if he did say so himself, but there was something about the way she stood next to Van that said they were very close. Now that he thought of it, when he was in the back seat in the Liger Van was rambling on about how some Thomas dude liked his girlfriend.could this be his girlfriend? Bit wondered.  
  
"What iz ze you doing?!" Madame Prombley boomed, apparently she got everything she needed and was no longer in the back room. Great. Just great.  
  
Bit laughed nervously. "Erm, exercising?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"No exercizing for you monsieur! Not with ze broken ribs!"  
  
Madame Prombley shot him a look at that said do-as-I-say-or-else-your-dead. Bit nodded sheepishly and glanced helplessly at Fiona, who nodded sadly.  
  
"Do as she says, Bit. Afterwards we can all over dinner in town, how does that sound? My treat," Fiona promised, smiling that pretty smile of hers.  
  
Bit was beginning to like her more and more, she was his hero er, heroine. If he valued his life, and if she was in fact Van's girl, he'd stop what he was doing right now but he couldn't. There was something about Fiona that made him trust her. He trusted Leena, but of course, but not off the bat like this, no no that took time. Eight hours to be exact. But Fiona was different; different than Leena is almost everyway. Just the thought of Leena made him sad, he hated to say it but he missed the she-devil.  
  
Bit did as he was told and laid back down on the still cold sterile steel bed, where Madame Prombley shoved everyone out of the curtained room with some French curses that made both Fiona and Moonbay laugh, but left Van bewildered.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Bit asked, nervously.  
  
In her hands was what looked like a giant steel hammer, she laid it beside the bed and with black ink felt pen made big dots where the crack was in each of his broken bones. Bit was not liking what he was seeing. He'd bet the Liger Zero she was going to hit those dots with that big hammer like thing and it was going to hurt like a mother--  
  
"Ancient Zoidian recipe for ze broke bones, make ze them much better. Amazing how you ze can walk ze around with ze bones," Madame Prombley added thoughtfully.  
  
Bit gulped but found there was a lump in his throat, Ancient Zoidian recipe somehow that didn't sound very painless. Come on! Whatever happened to the technology that fixed broken bones in a snap! Hm, maybe he wasn't off Zi after all, very likely he was still on his beloved planet Zi but not in the right timeframe. It was obvious he wasn't in his time, or for that matter the future because all the technology they use is outdated but the military uses up to date stuff. Maybe, they didn't know the technology was outdated because it was still new in their time.that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Ze Fiona!" Madame Prombley called out, opening a crack in the curtain.  
  
"Coming," just like that Fiona appeared in the room and when the big boned one wasn't looking she waved at Bit.  
  
"Now you need my help with the instructions, correct?" she asked matter-of- factly, as though she knew the answer already.  
  
Madame Prombley nodded. "Yes I need ze recipe for ze broken bones but as you ze know I cannot read ze Ancient texts."  
  
"Okay," Fiona scanned the piece of papyrus and began saying something in a language Bit could not understand. She nodded to herself as she read. "Ah, okay here we are."  
  
She pointed to a section on the paper to Madame Prombley, who nodded as Fiona said something only she could hear. Bit just watched them as his brain grew increasingly numb, numb from fear or from something he didn't know. His head was spinning slowly, apart of him wishing he'd just wake up from this nightmare while another part was curious. Curious of what the past was really like, of course when he got back home everyone would think he was crazy-that is assuming he'd ever get home.  
  
"Will it ze be ze painless?" Madame Prombley was saying to Fiona. "He ze is ze very zenstitive."  
  
"It won't matter, he's passing out just like he's supposed to. It should only take thirty minutes maximum; he'll be a little sore afterwards. But that's normal, according the ancients. Just use the potion and sprinkle it over the dots and then gently apply pressure with the hammer, okay?" Fiona replied simply as if she was just talking about a science project.  
  
Bit vaguely noticed Madame Prombley walk up to him with a small bowl with a apple green colored liquid and dipped her beefy fingers in it and massaged the liquid on his ribs, but it didn't hurt just felt very cool very refreshing. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Madame Prombley raising the steel hammer off the ground.  
  
*&*#*&#*#*$*#&#*  
  
"Doc, have you seen Bit anywhere?" Jamie asked as Steve Taurous, his daughter Leena, and Brad walked into the command room in the Blitz team base.  
  
Steve shook his head. "Nope, he left the BBQ early I guess he didn't know the party ended at midnight," he yawned and stretched. "But the least Bit could have done was leave a note that he was going to take the convertible."  
  
"So then how did you guys get home?" Jamie spun his chair in the big monitor controls to face them.  
  
All three of them looked exhausted hitching a ride in this day and age was no easy task. Leena was falling asleep on her feet. Brad was gone but Jamie could hear the hot water running in the bathroom from across the hall, barely though. Doc was exhausted but very happy, looked as if he had the time of his life with the folks of S Class.  
  
"Bit's girlfriend Jade was decided to take us home," it was not Doc but Leena who replied, anger in her sharp tone.  
  
Jamie glanced at Doc to see if this was true and he nodded. "Well, the reason I asked was.well, look at this."  
  
The two Taurous' exchanged confused glances as Jamie typed commands on the keyboard, the monitor turned on revealing the red convertible, that Doc had spent his share of the Royal Cup money on, being pushed out of the blue ocean by a Warshark. The same Warshark that had in fact found the wreck.  
  
Leena gasped in horror at the sight before her eyes, guilt crashing into her because the last thing she ever said to Bit was something like 'the more Bit free time the better'. Oh dear God. She clasped her hand over her mouth; she didn't know how to react the whole meaning of the situation. Did this mean she would never see Bit again, that she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life? She didn't know whether to scream in anguish or to break down and cry.  
  
"Oh My God," Doc muttered. "My poor convertible..oh and Bit too."  
  
"Did they find a body?" Leena managed to whisper. Two single tears fell down her cheeks but she didn't have the energy to whip them away.  
  
Jamie shook his head, a look of renewed hope in his brown eyes. "No, but they did find dent marks on the hood that's about it."  
  
"Do you think he's still alive? I mean, he has to be! This is Bit here, he can't die, not him not like that. He can't," Leena said with a little more confidence and more tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"If he's out there Leena, we'll find him," Doc said pulling her to him, but she resisted and ran out of the room and retreated into the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
  
*&#*#&*#&#*((  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you guys think? Here's the well awaited the next chapter to It's 1975 Baby! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now read and review like the good people I know you are.  
  
Peace OUT!!  
  
*Mi*ChElLe* 


	3. The Liger Zero and Studio 69

~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow. So are we ow, going to dinner? I'm starved!" Bit asked cheerfully, as he sat up on the small bed he'd been sleeping on after his little meeting with Madame Prombley.  
  
He looked at each of their faces; Van was mumbling something incoherent to himself, nodding every once and a while. Fiona just smiled that pretty smile. While Moonbay looked fiercely at him. But Bit knew what she was thinking; she was worried about him. If only she knew about where he'd come from. If only she knew.  
  
The sun had already set; apparently Bit was out like the dead for a good five hours. His stomach was growling and just the thought of food was enough to make him drool. Bit was so hungry he could eat Leena's cooking! Er, maybe not THAT hungry but he sure was close.  
  
"Well?" he looked hopefully at Van.  
  
"Yeah sure, why the hell not? It's not like we have anything better to do," Van placed his index finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Say Fiona.don't we have tomorrow off?"  
  
Fiona glanced up at the ceiling and nodded. "Yes. It's a holiday, everyone in the Republic has tomorrow off."  
  
"The Republic?!" Bit burst out, his eyes wide. "We're in the Republic?!"  
  
Van arched a dark eyebrow and nodded real slowly. "Yeah," he said in DUH kind of tone. "Of course. Why? You from the Empire?"  
  
"No! I was just at New Helic City for the BBQ with Doc, Brad and Leena! Where I met the captain of the J team!"  
  
Judging from the weird looks he was receiving, Bit must have said something they didn't understand. Great, now they thought he was crazy. Just great what he always wanted. Just his luck too. Not wanting to make himself any more of a fool, Bit placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.  
  
Fiona frowned thoughtfully, was it just her or did that stranger Bit and Van have so much in common? Bit was blonde in the hair while her beloved was blonde at heart. She was almost positive she saw a connection between them, but wasn't sure what it could be. Was this blonde stranger somehow related to Van? So far she was open to any suggestions.  
  
"So? Can we eat?"  
  
Everyone face faulted with the exception of Bit, who just watched them and waited from an answer. He wasn't about to give up that easily. Oh sure he'd been begging for the past five minutes but anything was possible! He was sure if given another five minutes he could be on his way to an All-You-Can- Eat buffet and stuffing his face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Van got up and wiped the dust off of his pants and shrugged. "I already said we can go.but the question is where? Hmmm.."  
  
"There an All-You-Can-Eat buffet around here?!" Bit asked anxiously, his face just inches from Van's.  
  
Van shoved the sixteen year old out of his face and entertained the idea. Well, what did he have to lose? Oh yeah, he remembered, his paycheck. That was what he had to lose. It was obvious that Bit didn't have any money on him, why couldn't they just have Moonbay cook? Moonbay was a damn good cook, besides it would be a little bit cheaper that way.  
  
"Whoa there killer, easy now. How about this; we have Moonbay cook! It seems like centuries since I've had your cooking!" Van suggested.  
  
Bit was tempted to ask if she was a good cook but thought better of it, his cheek still burned from when she slapped him earlier.  
  
"Well, it's gonna cost ya," Moonbay winked at the black haired warrior, who just sighed. "Sure. That'd way we don't have to go through all the trouble of getting the Gustav out and asking Irvine."  
  
"Either way I can't win," Van said with a depressed sigh. "Today just isn't my day."  
  
Fiona laughed and wrapped her arm around his. "Yup. No worries though, Van, I suppose this probably my fault."  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
She nodded and smiled that pretty smile that made Bit's heart melt. "Yes, I told Bit I'd take him out to dinner." She winked at Bit who grinned in return.  
  
Was that anger that Bit saw on his new friend's face? Oh God he hoped not. The last thing he wanted was for Van to beat him into a bloody pulp. No, he'd rather have the she-devil Leena have the honors for at least the last thing he'd see before he'd die would be her pretty hair. Whatever the emotion was that was plastered across his face, Van looked like a force to be reckoned with. Which he probably was.  
  
"What are ya gonna make for supper, Moonbay?" Bit asked.  
  
Moonbay's lips contorted into a vicious smile. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Great, Bit thought, just great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!" Jade Daingerfield's Blade Liger came to a screeching halt.  
  
Jade couldn't believe her ears, on the comlink was Doc of the Blitz Team. He said that his convertible the one Bit Cloud was driving fell off of a cliff and into the ocean. She had just seen Bit at least ten hours earlier; never had she expected this to occur. The old saying was true then; death does come on swift wings. To some.  
  
"Your kidding me! You can't be serious! That kid can't be dead, no way!"  
  
Steve Taurous a.k.a Doc shook his head grimly. All of the color had drained out of his face, he looked like he was dead too. "I never said that Bit was dead. they can't seem to find the body."  
  
Jade didn't know what was worse; the fact that he was most likely dead or the fact that they couldn't find him. His poor team, and right after they'd won the Royal Cup too. But Jade was almost positive that he wasn't dead, she could feel it in her bones. That kid was alive and well, she knew it.  
  
"Would you like me to help locate him? I'd be more than happy too, Mr. Taurous," she added.  
  
"Doc, please."  
  
"Er.okay. Doc it is. My offer still stands, like I said I'd be more than happy to assist in any way," Jade said gently.  
  
"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. We'll call on you when we need your help," with that he existed the com link, leaving Jade in a mixture of defeat and anger.  
  
She'd bet anything that Bit was alive, her father always said she had an otherworldly sense maybe it would be right. Not that she doubted it or anything.  
  
"Yo, Jade!"  
  
Jade maneuvered her Liger so it turned around; a Lightening Saix raced up to them.  
  
"What up, Jason," she said with no feeling what so ever.  
  
Jason's boyish face appeared on the com link, his spiky brown hair remained in its spot from the mighty hold of the gel. He smiled at her. Jade always knew he had a thing for her, but he was only 15 way too out of her league. She always thought of him like a little brother.  
  
"Some team called the Back draft wants to challenge us to a match, you game?"  
  
Jade frowned at him, making her distaste evident. Didn't he know who the Back draft was? Honestly, kids these days. Jade wasn't in the mood to fight for her zoid and the zoids of her teammates.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" she said with calm anger. "We are not fighting the Back draft, apparently you've forgotten who they are. They are nothing more than common thieves, zoid thieves might I add. Now if you don't want me to attack that Lightening Saix of yours I suggest you get in contact with the Zoids Battle Commission and tell them the exact location of that battle."  
  
Jason's eyes grew wide as he quickly nodded and with all the speed of the Lightening Saix raced back to their base.  
  
"Little punk," Jade muttered to his retreating form.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A lil' ole Blade Liger. Funny how we found you with no problems. I suppose that makes our job a lot easier," a male voice sneered from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Jade looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything; there was nothing on her radar. The sky, she thought, and looked up. Sure enough there was a large Whale king floating right over. Why didn't her zoid radar catch anything? She wondered but decided this was not the time to ponder it out.  
  
The Blade Liger howled and took off at top speed in the direction of the base. A barrage soon stopped it. Jade growled and waited for the smoke to clear so she could somehow make her way back to the safety of the base. but then, by doing so she would put the J team and personale in danger. That was something she, as captain, could not afford to do. Then again, she couldn't take out the massive Whale king and the hundreds of zoids it surely had in its belly.  
  
Why didn't she ask for a Lightening Saix? Oh yeah, Jade remembered now, she'd been in love with Blade Ligers since she was little when her father used to tell her about Van Flyheight, her secret hero, who lived many years ago and had a blue Blade Liger. That was why.  
  
"You listen here, you little pieces of shit, I'm not going down without a fight. I refuse to let you take my zoid," Jade barked.  
  
"My," now it was a different voice, the voice of a woman. "Who so ever said we wanted to confiscate your petty zoid?"  
  
Jade scowled and narrowed her eyes at the image of a woman with long bluish hair. "My Liger is not petty."  
  
The woman just smiled. "I'll let you think that. You see our organization has no interest in your Blade Liger, we've got enough to last us a life time."  
  
"Then what do you want." If it wasn't her zoid that they wanted..then what could it be? Somehow, Jade didn't want to know.  
  
"We want you. You're skills as a zoid pilot is most impressive, the Back draft could most definitely use talent like yours. By the way.my name is Sarah," Sarah said, still smiling.  
  
Jade wanted to rip that ridiculous smile off of her face, she despised this woman already there was no way in hell she'd ever even consider joining. Who were they kidding, asking her to join the Back draft Group? Did they really expect her to join?  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you and your organization but I refuse to join. I'm legit unlike you, now please leave me in peace."  
  
"No is not an answer," Sarah replied, her smile gone, she looked ready to kill.  
  
"Well too bad, it's gonna be an answer," with that Jade aimed her hybrid cannon to the belly of the Whale king and fired.  
  
"Now," she said to the blue Blade Liger. "It's time to run like the wind, baby!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, Moonbay was I wrong about you. You cook even better Jamie!" Bit said happily as he rubbed his rather content stomach.  
  
Moonbay grinned. "Thank you! I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
Bit sighed happily, this had to have been the best meal of his whole life. When he went home he was going to miss Moonbay's cooking.  
  
What Bit had said just sunk in. "What? How could have you think such a thing, Bit! I'm going to have to kill whoever said my cooking was bad."  
  
Van laughed along with everyone else, with the exception of Moonbay who was glaring daggers at everyone. Van had no idea there was another person like him in the universe; one who inhaled his food and ate like a total and complete pig. It was kinda nice, having another of his kind that is.  
  
"What's all the laughter about?" in walked a tall man with brown spiked hair and a weird looking patch over his eye, that Bit had never seen before.  
  
"Irvine!" Fiona chirped. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Here and there, mostly in the hanger though."  
  
Irvine smiled faintly and took a seat next to her. He reminded Bit of Brad, somewhat, he was a rugged looking man. Only Brad's hair was much longer than his was.  
  
Bit studied everyone in the small back room of the kitchen carefully, each one of them reminded him of someone he knew. Everyone except Fiona. He couldn't think of anyone like her, she was so beautiful, graceful and elegant everything the perfect woman would be. But Leena wasn't anything close to her; Leena was loud, obnoxious, short-tempered, unwomanly, yet at the same time very sensitive even though she would never admit it. The two loves of his life.  
  
"Hey Van," Bit began, eyeing the older pilot innocently. "There any zoids here?"  
  
Van frowned in a thoughtful manner and cocked his head to one side. What an odd question. "Yes of course, this is a military base y'know."  
  
"Can we see them?"  
  
"Why?" Van asked suspiciously, that kid had something up his sleeve he knew it.  
  
The blonde shrugged and glanced at the door. "No reason, I just wanna see them that's all."  
  
"Sure, okay," he backed up his chair.  
  
*Twenty Minutes Later.*  
  
They walked into a massive hanger covered with shadows of zoids that hadn't seen light of day in years. The air smelled of old oil and dust mixed with coffee, dust mites danced cheerfully around in and out of people's nostrils. There were Republican Command Wolfs, Gogalas, and all sorts of other zoids that looked like they belonged in a museum. Only one Lightening Saix. There was one zoid that caught Bit's eye; it stood in between the Lightening Saix and Van's Blade Liger, it had white armor and looked awfully familiar like the...  
  
"Liger Zero!!" Bit raced to the claw of his beloved zoid leaving behind a very confused Van. "Liger Zero! Old buddy old pal! This is where you've been all this time! I missed you soo much buddy!"  
  
The Liger Zero growled and stuck it's nose in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry, buddy. I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to leave you behind, really I didn't, it just kinda.. happened. I guess I got so excited after winning the Royal Cup I forgot all about the one who was responsible for helping me get that Cup. I know I screwed up. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
The Liger titled it's head several times as if debating which response would be better, and then nuzzled the young blonde's hair.  
  
"Oh!" Bit said after rescuing his hair. "I just remembered! We got a one on one battle with the captain of the J Team!" at the Liger's confused growl he continued. "The J Team was one of the first teams to join S Class! I betcha Leena is probably dieing of jealously! Isn't that cool? I know we can beat her Blade Liger in ten seconds flat, it'll be nothing like the Berserk Fury!"  
  
The bonds between a zoid and it's pilot was a mysterious one indeed, it amazed Van how that zoid, the same zoid that bucked off almost everyone at the base excluding himself and Fiona, was showing affection to that boy. Did it have an organiod in it? Dr. D had said when he examined it, none of the computers could begin to compute the data. Either it's system's were too ancient or too advanced, Van was willing to bet on the latter. He'd never seen anything like it before, it resembled strongly to a Liger but that was all.  
  
"Bit," Van walked up to the boy and his zoid, his hand resting on his hip. "I'm guessing this is your zoid. Mind telling me how it got here?"  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest I have no idea. The last time I saw my buddy here was over a couple months ago at the Blitz Team base after we won the Royal Cup. Then after that I just chilled, I guess," Bit replied with a shrug.  
  
Van decided not to pursue the subject further it would be seemingly fruitless. The kid didn't know how he got here; let alone how his zoid got here. Maybe he was from somewhere else on Zi, Van had never been off of this continent and the planet was huge and probably there were other kinds of zoids on the other continents.  
  
"Lieutenant Flyheight, sir!"  
  
A young solider with platinum blonde hair and green eyes appeared from seemingly nowhere and saluted. Van turned around and told him to be at ease.  
  
"Your new mission from HQ is here, sir, you are to go undercover to Studio 69 in the capital and find out as much informative as you can," the solider paused and suddenly remembered he didn't say 'sir', quickly saluted and by doing so whacked himself in the forehead. "Da.sir!"  
  
Bit fought back the urge to snicker, boy was he glad he wasn't in the military. He'd go crazy by having to call people 'sir' like some sort of mindless drone.  
  
Van frowned thoughtfully. "Studio 69? Isn't that the new dance club with that new kind of music, what was it.. disco, right? That sounds simple enough, say it might actually be fun. Just what kind of information am I looking for, exactly?"  
  
The solider glanced uneasily at Bit but Van dismissed his thoughts with the wave of his hand. "Don't worry about him, the kid's good."  
  
"Okay then, sir, you are to look for any information dealing with Longfellow Alfred. He owns Studio 69 and up under recently reportedly had ties with Hiltz. Sir."  
  
"Okay then, I'm on it."  
  
As soon as the solider was out of earshot, Bit snorted.  
  
"Longfellow?" he asked, laughing.  
  
While Van, on the other hand, was not laughing and wore a serious expression. "Longfellow is an evil madman who loved gold so much he even lost his small army of zoids in an unfortunate smelting accident. He's crazy but he's not stupid."  
  
Bit grasped his side that hurt from laughing so hard he couldn't believe his ears this was too good to be true, in an unfortunate accident? Not to mention his name was 'Longfellow' for crying out loud.  
  
"Can I come?" he asked suddenly.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The air was a mix of sweat and alcohol, everything was in a shade of gold, the walls everything. Even the disco ball was painted gold. It was obvious this Longfellow a.k.a Goldzoid dude was obsessed with gold. In the dance floor under the golden disco ball, dancers wore roller blades and literally skated to the beat of the music. A stage was in front of them, a bar in back of them and a place just to chill was on the side walls. The club itself wasn't too big, just two stories or so high. A golden balcony overlooked the club goers, half a dozen beautiful women all dressed in gold lined up against the golden rail.  
  
"Let's spilt up, we can cover more ground that way," Van said in Bit's ear so he could hear him.  
  
Bit glanced over at Van and fought the urge to snicker; the warrior had shed his uniform and dawned on a white suite with a black vest. He was something else, but then again by the way everyone else was dressed he didn't stand out at all. But Van was not the only one wearing a polyester suite, Bit wore just the opposite; a black suite with a white vest. Back in the future they would be a hoot.  
  
"Wait," Bit said suddenly, tearing his eyes off of the scene around him. "What exactly am I looking for?"  
  
"Anything dealing with Hiltz about Goldzoid, shesh. This is Goldzoid's club, there's bound to be a back room in here somewhere. Just make sure you don't get caught, k?"  
  
Bit smirked. "No prob, c'mon I can't get caught. I'm smooth like greased lightening."  
  
Van just let out a exasperated sigh and was absorbed into the now growing crowd until he was out of sight. So this is what being in the GF (Bit found out that meant Guardian Force) was like, club hopping, partying, well that sounds easy enough. Just who was Hiltz anyways? Whoever he was, he was obviously the source of trouble for everyone. In the future, there would never be anything like this. These people were so happy and carefree, although they had more worries than the people where he was from.  
  
His attention was averted from a pretty young lady with a happy face on her bum shorts to the golden stage. Three women walked onto the stage, two of them looked like Naomi and Leena, and unsurprisingly they were dressed in gold. This whole gold thing was getting old, fast. He would never look at gold the same again. That was for sure.  
  
The girl who looked like Leena took the center mic while the Naomi look a like and the other girl took the ones beside her. The disco music stopped and some other disco music began to play, the girls started to singing to it. From the looks of things the Leena look a like was the lead. For some reason, Bit couldn't hear the words, his ears had failed him due to the loud music.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Studio 69! And here he is..Goldzoid!" shouted the Leena look a like.  
  
All heads turned to the balcony where a small man with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a gold shirt and gold shorts, a golden sweatband graced his forehead. He laughed and waved his arms over the crowd. People were cheering, shouting things like "Go Goldzoid! Go Goldzoid! It's your birthday!" some were even swooning.  
  
"Welcome everybody!" Longfellow 'Goldzoid' Alfred said to his eager fans. "Are you having a wonderful time?"  
  
Hoots and hollers of approval were heard. "Oh Goldzoid!" shouted one girl in the center of the living mass of sweaty young bodies.  
  
"Ah yes, sounds like you all are having fun! Whooosh!" and Goldzoid pushed himself off of the rail and begin roller-skating down the rest of the balcony.  
  
Bit arched a blonde eyebrow and watched Goldzoid skate onto the dance floor, he even pulled his left leg up to his head while still skating. The girls dressed in gold right behind him, swooning and laughing. Kids at the bar raised their neon colored glasses at him. Needless to say Goldzoid was famous.  
  
The Leena look a like got down off the stage and walked over to a small purple couch, a black haired teen followed her and Bit had no doubts as to who it was. He pushed his way through the crowd just in time to see a man take a seat in between Van and the girl.  
  
"Cleo? You see it went a little something like this." Van was saying.  
  
"Two years and no phone call? No one stands up Cleo Lopez!" the black haired guy dressed in a purple rob with pink frilly lacing snapped his fingers in air.  
  
Bit blinked; that guy sounded like a woman.. Wait a tic. Cleo or the Leena Look a Like was talking! She was talking for him. Weird.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry Cleo. I got caught up in the war and all.and who exactly is that?" Van indicated to the guy.  
  
"I'm using this guy as a distraction!" both Cleo and the guy waved their hands in the air. "Can't let Goldzoid see us together, mind you."  
  
"Ah, I see. About that phone call thing Cleo.."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Van swallowed hard and glanced nervously around the dance floor, then he came across a certain bombshell blonde. "Bit! What in God's name are you doing here?!"  
  
Bit snapped up in attention, he'd been seen. So much for the invisibility trick. He laughed nervously. "Looking for info?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Wrong answer, what did I say? Honestly, good help is so hard to find these days," Van shook his head. "So I assume you saw Goldzoid?"  
  
"Bingo was his nameo, you betcha. He looks crazier than I imagined!"  
  
Cleo eyed the blonde teen curiously, from the corner of her eye. The man cleared his throat. "Like I said, two years and no phone call Van Flyheight. Not one goddamn phone call."  
  
Cleo definitely did not talk like Leena, she may have had her looks but that was all she had. Bit was slightly disappointed; he'd hoped that maybe just maybe Leena had come to the past too. He wondered what she was doing right at that moment, but he could not imagine what she was doing. Laughing her head off maybe? No. that didn't seem right. At least he could rest assured that she'd be okay, she always said she hated him even he just loved to push her buttons.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I've been rather busy lately, with ending the war and fighting the Deathsaurer twice. I haven't had any time for a social life," Van said apologetically, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
So Cleo was an old flame of Van's, how fascinating. From the looks of things they still had a little something something going on, Bit thought gleefully maybe he still had a chance with Fiona! He rubbed his hands together happily, completely unaware he was being watched.  
  
Something seemed to have alerted Cleo for the guy she was using to communicate with leaned closer to Van, rubbed his finger on his chest and whispered, "Now I'm in Goldzoid's club for my own reasons, my partner was killed by this dude. So consider it a bit of payback. There's a back room over there, inside should be many guards protecting something I don't know. But give this message to your organization: Goldzoid's teamed up with some dude named Hiltz.ring the bell any where?"  
  
Van scowled deeply and nodded quickly, his eyes darted to Bit who was completely lost in the conversation. "Alrighty then, thankz a mil, Cleo."  
  
The black-haired man pressed his lips feverishly against Van's, while Cleo looked perplexed at the strange sounds coming from. Van had gasped in surprise and was practically falling off the couch, and the guy was running his hands through his hair. The guy broke the kiss and pushed his lips together and winked at the young zoid pilot.  
  
"Good luck," Cleo said, her words from the guy's mouth.  
  
Van hastily nodded and got up.  
  
Bit's jaw fell as his mind replayed the image of what had just happened over and over again in his mind, the look on Van's face was priceless! He was mentally cracking up and shocked all at the same time. He promptly fell onto the floor, choking with silent laughter.  
  
He shook his head several times, rubbed his lips with his fist, and grabbed Bit's elbow. "C'mon."  
  
The blonde wordlessly let him lead him through the bar area and to a dark purple door with the words "PRIVATENESS" printed in large gold letters. No one had stopped them yet, so meant one of two things either A) no one was expecting them or B) the exact opposite of A.  
  
Van leaned close to Bit and narrowed his dark eyes. "Say a word of this to anyone and I will make you die a slow and painful death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bit sighed and slowly nodded, he didn't want to let such a thing go but he REALLY didn't want to die a slow and painful death either. He rather enjoyed living thank you very much. The disco ball moved in an almost hypnotic beat with the music, it probably was wired to go in sync with the music. He sighed once again as Van made the motion for him to stay put. Why is it he was the one to be a loser and be left behind? Honestly.  
  
"Oh c'mon Van! You can't take on all the bad guys by yourself," Bit protested, his hands in fists to give him that urgent look.  
  
Van just rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Oh please Bit, do you honestly think I can't hold my own? I defeated the Deathsaurer for crying out loud, I think I can take care of a simple mad genius."  
  
With that he turned his back and walked casually towards the door. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking, then kicked the door down and bounded in with a handgun in hand. No one on either side of the hall or dance floor noticed a thing, which Bit found a little bit funny maybe they were too hyped up on drugs and booze. Go figure.  
  
"If he thinks I'm gonna miss this then he's mad," Bit stuffed his hands in his pocket and casually walked towards the door, whistling innocently.  
  
He peeked inside; there was Van twisting his gun in his hand, he was talking to someone and walked over to a bed or something then he disappeared. Bit gasped and stuck his head in the doorframe further. He promptly fell on the ground from leaning so far. The room was empty; there was only a large purple and green waterbed. Where the heck was Van?  
  
Voices met his ears, they sounded as though they were coming from the wall. He walked over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. The voices were low so low he could hardly hear them. Something on the floor caught his attention, when he turned around to see what it was Bit tripped over his own feet and fell onto the bed.  
  
Suddenly both the bed and the wall moved in a circular pattern, revealing Van standing with his arms above his head with golden pistols in the small of his back. Goldzoid had his aging hands folded neatly on top of an oak desk lined with many golden items. Standing behind Goldzoid was Cleo, filing her nails.  
  
Bit glanced around at everyone, his cheeks burning, and wondered what everyone was doing. A couple of those girls off the dance floor were holding guns to Van's back, and Cleo was acting like this happened every day.  
  
"Uh hey Van, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: What up! Did you guys like that? Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I just like lost inspiration for it, but all ya'lls reviews gave me hope lol. I don't like leaving something unfinished. Worthy of another chapter? Review and tell me okay?  
  
PEACE OUT!  
  
~*Mi*ChElLe*~ 


End file.
